


别玩手枪哥

by axrabbit



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axrabbit/pseuds/axrabbit
Summary: 战场文学.jpg
Relationships: 龙骑/机工





	别玩手枪哥

曾经听说过——那个辉煌的时代，机工在战场叱咤风云。  
如今，根本没人瞧得起机工，被近战揍得两眼一黑，只能安慰自己年轻人没有武德，等他闪电五连喷，dot挂满——伤害也是刮痧。  
“喂，能不能别玩手枪哥！会玩吗你！”  
男人笑了两声，最终也没有切换职业，队友看不起他，奶妈也不舍得奶他一口，反正人被鲨，就会死，听天由命，自己喝热水去吧啥b远敏。  
队友骂骂咧咧也都走远了，一个手枪哥，不开机甲，去带线这不送头吗？龙骑士郁闷地看着这个手枪哥，忍者跑水区搞事，奶妈开机甲，大家都多喝热水咯。  
不得不说这手枪哥真容易死，对面就盯着他杀，龙骑士已经习惯了，打隐塞总有那么45901566个啥b，别是开二号机炸人群三号机在家跳舞什么都好。  
“别送了你！🐴都送没了！”  
“一群啥b对面二号偷渡都没人来！打隐塞不需要的视力可以捐给需要的人！”  
龙骑士骂骂咧咧的，线上劣势让他烦躁起来，推了一把正在喝恢复药的机工，机工一愣，药水洒了一身，龙骑士揪着机工的衣领，衣服料子是极好的，很有弹性，湿了水黏在肌肉上，被扯得露出一大片胸口，龙骑士盯着乳沟看得出神，咽了口口水又推了机工一把，手掌被胸肌弹开，机工觉得这队友莫名其妙。  
妈的，个打手枪的要这么大胸干嘛？  
龙骑士开了疾跑，一下子不见踪影，手心还残留着那饱满乳肉清晰的触感，接着冲进南哥布林洞里一顿乱杀，机工还在线上慢慢地打小兵，撅着个大屁股，擦着那把火枪，哥布林没了，龙骑士躺在地上五秒后回到复活点，到中间抢豪华套餐，机工站在车头喷毒，都没有火遁蛤蟆带劲，龙骑跳下车厢，一巴掌拍到人家屁股上，啪地一声响得很，机工被惊到，浑身一抖，鸡皮疙瘩都起了，握紧扳机往后一捅，哐，撞到什么坚硬的东西上——那是龙骑枪  
“走了，抢不过！”  
打战场久了，人也会变得变态，这是遇到变态了吗……这是性骚扰了吧，机工知道有些人的变态和强度是成正比的，什么不穿裤子的，穿波奇的，裸奔的都有，这小龙骑打得挺凶，人也暴躁得很。  
机工疑惑地瞥了一眼龙骑士，翻下站台，揉了揉自己的屁股，还怪疼的，好吧，至少龙骑人不菜，还在忍受范围内。  
意料之中，输得惨烈，被人一炮了抄家，血量20：0，差距不大却根本没有翻盘的机会，机工早已习惯，准备退出，龙骑士气不打一处来，刚退出去的机工就看见背后蹿出来个龙骑，一爪子把他按在自家门口  
……在自己住宅门口排战场有风险。  
“……有事？”  
机工别过脸，不想和这个小年轻凑得太近，可对方不这么想，一张大脸贴上来，嚷嚷着什么都怪你——玩什么机工——  
“好好……都怪我都怪我。”  
有的人打战场打久了，脾气也打没了，佛系，大彻大悟，看开了，打战场就是修佛，只要我不生气，生气的就是别人，气坏身子没人赔。  
“你要赔我！胜场！精神损失！”  
这已经超过性骚扰的范围了，关于打开门给家里放了一条狼狗这件事，机工也不知道为什么会这样。  
“你脸皮也是很厚了。”  
艾欧泽亚可不是什么干净的地方.jpg  
机工不知道为什么会发展成这样，他本来想说加个好友下回带你一起打，单保也行，结果对方要求肉偿，最后演变成这样——在浴室里拥吻，没有什么感情，欲望和荷尔蒙充斥在房间里，混入温暖的水蒸气，让人意识朦胧，结实的肉体贴在一起，体温变得火热，花洒没有停，机工的发丝湿漉漉地贴在额上，连带着湿润深邃的眼睛，显得如此性感，让龙骑充血的那个部位反应激烈。  
“打战场不需要脸。”  
龙骑士一口咬在机工肩膀上，歪理还挺多，时常耍枪骨节稍微变形的手指没入臀缝里，这屁股确实翘，龙骑另一边手也不闲着，揉捏弹性十足的臀肉，大力抓握，臀肉挤进指缝，这个触感让人爱不释手。  
“做爱也不需要。”  
龙骑士握着勃起的鸡巴，磨蹭着机工两腿间的嫩肉，下腹紧贴，身后三指进出后穴，黏稠的润滑剂和热水混在一起滴到大腿上，完事龙骑抽出手指，让机工贴在墙壁上，冰冷的瓷砖刺激得机工乳头立起来，龙骑士掐着机工的窄腰，慢慢把自己的性器送进穴里，炽热的鼻息喷在机工颈窝，那粗重的喘息好像狗狗哈气，机工稍微侧过头轻笑啦一声，龙骑士不明所以，睁着一双亮晶晶的狗狗眼，眉毛耷拉着无辜得很，与之相反的是嵌进来很深的火热物什，把穴道撑满了，还不停地进出，肉体碰撞在一起发出闷响，胯骨撞上丰满的臀部，被弹性十足的臀肉往外推，龙骑士就卯足了劲往回操，穴肉包裹着他的性器，愈发湿润起来。  
“和手枪哥做爱好舒服……”  
机工觉得龙骑喘起来就像嗷嗷待哺的奶狗，怪可爱的，还情不自禁地在他背后蹭来蹭去，磨蹭那些有些岁月的疤痕，最后拼命顶来顶去把精液留在深处……很难清理啊！  
龙骑士擦干净身子，跟机工钻进了被窝，顿了一下，问出来一个关键问题  
“手枪哥是因为战场玩远敏被人睡过很多次吗？我听吟游诗人唱过隐塞小曲，怪色情的！”  
问完龙骑士就发现自己头上冒出来一个大大的“危”，机工脸上阴晴不定，眼神里写满了小狗崽子你死定了，龙骑士眨巴眨巴眼睛，发现机工不见了——这是——这是！等到龙骑士反应过来，机工已经到他背后，龙骑士只看了那个已经绝版的称号“绝狼”，还有目露凶光的切成忍者的机工  
“嗷！”  
被攻其不备的龙骑捂着被扎疼的屁股，眼泪汪汪，哪能想到人家玩机工是为了怀旧呢，人家早就练了忍者，专扎臭弟弟屁股。  
“那你干嘛和我睡觉！”  
机工撑着下巴，一脸你是智障吗  
“因为你数据好看，爷最喜欢刮痧刮得比机甲伤害高的弟弟了。”  
龙骑士呈咸鱼状躺尸，想想那一把是打了一百来万对人伤害，k了二十几个头，但是还是输了，想到这点龙骑士就很烦躁，跟个小孩子似的脾气，瞬间从床上翻起来，机工猝不及防被按进软软的床垫里  
“那还是怪你啊！你是不是演我！！！好气！你们这种猩猩啊，烈羽啊都有了的就无所谓！我还没有呢！”  
龙骑士的手按住那对大胸，心情异常激动，不停地揉捏揉捏，波涛汹涌，整得爪印明显  
……好像被某种大型猫科动物踩奶了，长须豹什么的……  
“呃呃……”  
“胸这么大，奶肯定也很大吧，赔我！奶我！”  
龙骑士把脸埋进机工胸口，大概每一个战场人都有对绑定奶的渴望吧，蹭了半天又吸上了，挺立的乳尖把衬衣顶出个明显的凸起，还有龙骑士的一圈哈喇子印，机工嫌弃地推开龙骑士的头，无语极了  
“你是狗吧？口水脏死了。”  
“妈妈，饿饿，奶奶！”  
狗里狗气，有奶就是娘，打战场不讲基本法，是机工对龙骑士的综合评价。  
以至于拿到白猩猩那一天，龙骑士满脸兴奋，看着机工欲言又止，这是他的亲妈，奶大又稳，和他一起给机甲修脚，修过的机甲可以绕艾欧泽亚十圈。  
拿到猩猩是不是要分手了？龙骑士突然想到，谁不想拥有一个能打能奶还能上机的固定隐塞队友呢，一个人打怪寂寞的。  
以至于龙骑士看机工的眼神带着不舍和娇羞，含情脉脉的，确实有很多情，对于妈妈的浓浓爱意。  
一起打了这么久隐塞，还没事睡个觉，打个副本，默契得很，正常来说应该是那个吧，快进到表白！机工很有把握，完全是胜券在握，准备好答复。  
“请和我永远一起打战场吧！！不管是大草原逛街，还是尘封偷情，还是碎冰打野，还是阵地钓鱼都想和你在一起！”  
……？  
表白呢，戒指呢，永结同心邀请呢？  
战场打多了人会傻。


End file.
